User talk:Midnightblue05
Skin *So how would you like the skin to look like? You said you wanted to decide the design, sooo... --★ Blanky 00:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *Right now is the default, temporary skin. :O So this isn't really the real layout... --★ Blanky 02:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *Uh...okay. How about ze banner? :O --★ Blanky 02:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *Okey dokey. So uh...are you gonna edit Mina's article or sumthin' now? --★ Blanky 02:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *Okay. :O I has uploaded the new version. --★ Blanky 15:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) FC Now dat you found MKW, can you give me your FC? Only if you want to. Do you know how to find it? I alse be promoting you to an admin, 'kay? --Holli 14:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But beware! Either gonna play as Rosalina (most likely), Luigi, King Boo, Toadette, or Daisy. --Holli 15:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I liek me some Rainbow Road. Always choose dat. I also like Bowser's Castle, DK Summit, Mushroom Gorge, Maple Treeway, Grumble Volcano, N64 Sherbert Land, and N64 DK Mountain. --Holli 15:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hiya. PLEASE MODIFY YOUR SECTION ON THE ADMINISTRATORS PAGE AND ADD A MAPLESTORY PIC OF YOURSELF, THEN EDIT YOUR DESCRIPTION AS YOU LIKE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!! -Love, Blanky}} Pie. I never realize weather Ms. means that or Mrs. means that.Riot\AU 00:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A&E. Real life. Drama. }} Hello I'm new here and I have a question. Are we allowed to make characters whenever we want and add them to the storyline?--Goth Boy 00:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The Game! Check Holli's talk page on this Wiki to see the "game" I was planning to do on that blog on MySims Wiki. :P --Emirilee 02:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, here are the questions for the new game! 1. Everyone in the world is wiped out...leaving only you and Nine left. Are you willing to team up with him/her to survive? 2. Imagine you are made the leader of a sports team. There are only two people left to put on your team, and you can only choose one of them: One or Six. Who do you pick, and why? 3. You're walking on the street, and you overhear Three talking to Six. What are they talking about? 4. What do you think of Two and Three as a couple? How likely is it on a scale of 1-10? 5. One, Four, Seven, and Nine are competing in a relay race. Who's most likely to win? 6. In your opinion, how smart is Two? 7. Which one of these boys/girls do you think suits Four best as a romantic candidate: Five, Seven, or Nine? 8. Six or Seven (depending on which one is opposite of your gender, but if both are the same gender as you, Six) goes up to you and tells you they like you. How do you react? 9. You walk in on Four and Five making out! Your reaction? 10. What kind of present would you give Eight on their birthday? 11. Eight and Ten are fighting over Nine! Who do you support: Eight or Ten? 12. Describe One in three words. 13. Seven tells you there's a rumor going around that Five and Ten are dating. Do you believe him/her? 14. If Five and Eight were drowning, and you could only save one of them, who would you save? So all I need is a number 15! ;P What do you think? --Emirilee 18:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I was looking at your question suggestions, and I'm not really sure which one to do, haha. ^^; I was deciding between the one about the song, good friends in real life, or the ice cream flavor one! But if you have any new suggestions, I'd like to hear them too! And yeah, there's a lot of couple questions, I may have overdosed on them, haha. XD --Emirilee 19:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...I think I'll do the song question! ^^ Thanks for the suggestions! I think I'll start the next part sometime tomorrow, maybe? I want to wait a little for more people. --Emirilee 21:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm going to start the questions! :P --Emirilee 15:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Creator... HAPPY NEW YEAR! And may the odds ever be in your favor. Well, I wanted Malficio and Mina to fight cause Mina's the main character. Who else would do it? I couldn't picture Ashgard doing it, my characters couldn't stand a second in that fight, Jirachi would get hit by a meteor before the fight could start, Jaylin has to fight her father, and characters like Joey aren't really super active enough. The only possible replacement would be Dimitri. Oh, and during the fight, Maleficio's going to fight with magical powers.Riot\AU 14:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) OKAY, OKAY I DID I DID!!!!!Riot\AU 11:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I responded.Riot\AU 02:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I saw them and I responded.Riot\AU 00:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I responded.Riot\AU 02:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC)